Lo Que Hacemos Es Secreto One-Shot
by LunaPieces
Summary: Kid comienza a notar un extraño comportamiento en Law durante su jugueteo y llega a una conclusión acerca de su nueva y no tan nueva, pareja. Regalo para Aniko D. Eustass Traducción concedida del fanfic en inglés What We Do Is Secret de Reiki-Piratical


**Lo que hacemos es secreto, One-Shot**

Pareja principal: Kid x Law  
Género: Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **Reiki-Piratical**  
Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

 **Precauciones:** ¡Situaciones explícitas, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo! Este es un fic de rating "M" al estilo japonés. Es un drabble situado en un universo alterno.

Nuevamente otro proyecto, pero esta vez un OneShot ya que debo muchos caps de otros fics :v y no podía ser más que otro sukulento KidLaw :3

Está dedicado completamente a mi querida gemela malvada Aniko D. Eustass ( _admin de la página "El Rincón Yaoi de One Piece"_ ), a quien le debo mucha perversión, alegría y diversión :D, disfruta tu día querida, se te quiere mucho, mucho ¡MUCHO! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D Que lo pases increíble ;)

* * *

 **Lo que hacemos es secreto One-Shot**

* * *

Se encontraban cada dos semanas por cinco horas consecutivas cuando la oscuridad descendía sobre la ciudad. El lugar del encuentro siempre era diferente, a veces era en un restaurante tranquilo en la parte desierta de la ciudad, otras veces en alguna cafetería oscura y densa. Aunque esa noche era diferente a su reunión de siempre, habían optado por pasar de rentar un cuarto en un hotel y en lugar de eso, uno había ido a la casa del otro.

El propietario de la casa a la que se habían retirado era un cirujano, un verdadero artista en la recreación de cuerpos. Encontraba divertido e incluso delicioso tomar a un humano y reconstruir con piel una nueva nariz, pechos o inclusive la carne que determinaba su sexo. Y eso había sido lo que el otro hombre había encontrado interesante del cirujano: el extraño funcionamiento de su mente enfermiza.

Era su reflejo. Sólo que él no estaba tan interesado en los cuerpos vivientes como en la robótica.

—Lujosa la casa que tienes, Doctor. Supongo que no eres tan sencillo como me lo habías hecho creer, considerando que seguido me convences para pagar tus cuentas.

Divertido, los ojos oscuros miraron hacia arriba mientras el hombre delante de él depositaba su abrigo peludo de color malva en un banco junto a la puerta principal.

—Eustass-ya, no creerías el dinero que pagan las personas para asumir la identidad de alguien más.

Eustass Kid, un mecánico fiable de hermosos autos que dominaban las colinas por los alrededores de la ciudad, le lanzó una sonrisa.

—¿Oh? Entonces Ilústrame.

Con una arrogancia que emanaba confianza e intrepidez, Trafalgar Law se acercó a él y sumergió una mano por debajo de las nalgas del más alto, agarrando firmemente la carne musculosa a través de los jeans del hombre. Le dio un fuerte apretón junto con un suave pellizco.

—Esto de aquí, —dijo—, tiene un valor de aproximadamente medio millón de dólares si logras conseguir al cliente correcto. No tienes idea de cuántos traseros he hecho. Especialmente con el verano llamando a las nenas en bikini.

Kid rió roncamente mientras contemplaba al cirujano plástico. Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento, pero finalmente logró decir:

—Pensé que sólo dormías con otros hombres, Doctor. Ni siquiera lo niegues.

Con una sonrisa que apenas ocultaba sus intenciones para el resto de la noche, Law comenzó a desvestirse. Era parte de sus rituales, sólo que esta vez a diferencia de las otras, donde había _muchos_ , el ritual no fue realizado en el espacio rentado de una habitación muy pequeña para el ego de los dos, sino en la mansión de Law en una colina que se alzaba sobre cualquier mirada curiosa.

No era que a Kid le importara que fueran vistos; era Law quien prefería mantener la mayoría de sus afectos tras las puertas cerradas. El pelirrojo no tenía problema alguno con quitarse la camisa y lanzarla por ahí, y sin duda, no tenía problema con atacar el cuerpo desnudo del médico con sus deseos vertiginosos. Especialmente cuando veía la manera lenta y sensual en la que el moreno se desvestía.

El pelirrojo consideró que era justo ayudar a su anfitrión con los pantalones. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y liberó a Law de toda restricción, deslizando apreciativamente las manos sobre esas largas piernas hasta depositar el material alrededor de los delgados tobillos. Sin romper su contacto visual, sacó la lengua y lamió el miembro flácido que el moreno le presentaba, dando un golpecito a la punta oculta bajo el prepucio para su deleite.

—Ríndete, Eustass-ya. Sabes que me gusta tomar mi vaso con vino antes de hacerlo.

Kid resopló, pero sin decepción. Para él, la insistencia de Law en jugar previamente, siempre era para adormecer la mente de la mejor manera posible. Se puso de pie, pero dejó la ropa restante en el piso.

Con un gruñido mientras su parte más sensible era tomada por esos dedos delgados, el pelirrojo no protestó al ser conducido por una serie de amplios pasillos con el miembro endurecido. Estaba en perfecta paz con su captor, ya que sería doloroso si no lo hacía. Además, siempre dejaba que Law se divirtiera domándolo antes de terminar, como si le permitiera jalar sus plumas para ponerlo de buen humor.

La cocina era tan amplia como Kid creyó que lo era. Incluso la limpieza de los mostradores era muy notoria, le recordaban a la mesa de un cirujano, sólo que estaba relativamente seguro de que su amante nunca antes había cortado cuerpos en su cocina. Además todo era oscuro de madera caoba mientras los mostradores eran de un color sombrío con granito moteado. Era lo opuesto a una sala de operaciones.

—¿Quieres un vaso? —Preguntó el médico bruscamente.

—Siempre —contestó el pelirrojo automáticamente. Law apartó su mano mientras buscaba la botella de vino que mantenía escondida para esas ocasiones. No era un vino ridículamente caro, pero tampoco era uno barato, algo intermedio, como al moreno le gustaba.

Al pelirrojo le parecía que el vino rojizo que el moreno le servía, tenía un extraño parecido con el color de la sangre. Aunque independientemente de eso, siempre le había divertido y siempre había sido el primero en terminarse su copa.

La espera para hacerlo siempre era brutal. El doctor saboreaba su bebida como si fuera la última de su vida. Eso, o su última pareja. La forma en la que delineaba el vaso con sus labios, tomando pequeños sorbos del líquido oscuro, excitaba completamente al pelirrojo. Sabía lo que el moreno estaba haciendo, pero aún no decidía si le hacía eso inconscientemente o no. Tenía la apariencia de un experto maestro y por esa razón no parecía totalmente intencional.

—¿Entonces, cuándo vas a chupármela Doctor?

Law suspiró, girando la muñeca que sostenía su vaso, observando cómo giraba el vino con la viscosidad de la sangre recién derramada.

—Sabes que no me gusta arrodillarme ante nadie.

El mecánico resopló. Law podía ser difícil a veces, pero en su opinión, eso lo hacía más entrañable.

—Bien, hazlo a tu manera. —El pelinegro no parecía muy divertido con él, que habría sido el caso esa noche en una cena rápida en la ciudad, así que añadió—: Putita enferma. —Eso rompió la sonrisa.

El moreno saltó hasta sus pies rodeando la mesa. Su altura, junto con la soltura con la que cayó en su asiento curvado, colocó los ojos del moreno al nivel de su erección.

—¿Esto será lo suficientemente cómodo para ti?

Durante un par de segundos, el moreno no pudo suprimir una risilla. Tomó la nervada extensión enfrente de él que palpitaba ligeramente. Jugó con ella. Sabía cuánto le molestaba a Kid.

—Al menos haz lo que quieres hacer, maldito holgazán hijo de perra.

—Ohh, alguien está un poco irritado. Quizá debería sacar los sedantes. —La amenaza desapareció en el aire y Kid gruñó molesto. Sabía, por experiencia, que el pelinegro ocasionalmente se divertía jugando sucio con algunas de las drogas que tenía a la mano para sus pacientes. Una de las primeras veces que recordaba haber terminado en la cama con él, el moreno había preparado una aguja que había llegado "accidentalmente" a su hombro. Había despertado atado a las patas de la cama con unos nudos muy bien elaborados. Lo que sucedió después de eso, no quería recordarlo, pero tenía las cicatrices del cuchillo que se lo recordaban.

No quería que sucediera de nuevo. Una vez había sido más que suficiente. Law lo había torturado completamente esa noche.

Sí, no podía decir que no le divirtió.

—Una aguja más y podría matarte con una llave en la parte baja de tu cabeza. Y sería una maldita lástima desperdiciar ese sexy cerebro que tienes. Ahora agáchate y chupa mi polla; me debes mucho, parásito.

Law se mofó y, por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a salir hacía cerca de un año, se deslizó de su silla para agacharse enfrente de Kid. La sorpresa en el rostro del pelirrojo era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Hundió su cara entre los muslos gruesos y musculosos, ganados tras muchas horas de trabajo en el garaje, murmurando:

—Supongo que te debo mucho, Eustass-ya. Deberías sentirte honrado de que esté dispuesto a hacerte esto.

El aliento caliente estremeció su carne y no pasó mucho antes de que Law comenzara a trabajar. Naturalmente era un hombre avaricioso y el mecánico había descubierto que siempre era codicioso al tener su erección entre los labios mientras se la chupaba. El médico había divulgado una vez que se divertía con el sabor salado de la piel de Kid, una parte permanente de él por todo el sudor que exudaba trabajando en la tienda. Y ya que su propia carrera requería estar limpio, le gustaba ensuciarse para cambiar el ritmo, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que invitar al mecánico a realizar algún trabajo de mantenimiento en su cuerpo?

Kid había estado con otros hombres antes de Law, pero ninguno de ellos le había dado la clase de atención inquietante que el doctor le daba. El larguirucho y delgado hombre nunca rompía su contacto visual, se aseguraba de que Kid supiera exactamente la fuente de su placer. Y como el pelinegro lo succionaba tan intensamente hasta llegar al fondo de su garganta, sus ojos se entrecerraban y el pelirrojo sabía que le estaba ordenando, sin decir nada, que más tarde le regresara los favores que le hacía.

Y luego la velocidad de su lengua al lamer la parte inferior de su miembro, subiendo hasta chupar su glande, aumentó. Sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba y sólo les tomó una firme y ligera sacudida a sus bolas para correrse, gruñendo y apretando los cortos y oscuros cabellos del moreno. Sin embargo, la boca de Law lo había abandonado y en lugar de eso una mano y una fría copa tocaban su carne. Se sobresaltó al ver que Law había vertido su esencia en la copa de vino en lugar de su garganta.

Pero recordó que no debía estar sorprendido. El moreno nunca le había permitido correrse en su boca antes. Y aun así, el vaso que había servido como receptor en lugar de su garganta, aún tenía la mitad de vino. Qué desperdicio.

Kid estaba a punto de abrir la boca para lamentar el despilfarro del otro, cuando el delgado hombre llevó la copa a sus labios y bebió el contenido mezclado, su manzana de Adán se sacudió sólo una vez.

—Qué sabor tan rico. Sabe incluso mejor que antes, —declaró, mirando la copa vacía con ojo contemplativo. Todavía había una gota de la esencia lechosa y opaca que el moreno inclinó hasta el borde de la copa y Kid sintió que sus bolas se sacudían mientras la lengua del mayor delineaba la superficie, lamiendo la última gota. Nada se había desperdiciado después de todo.

Pero aun así, Law era un imbécil por quitar su boca mientras lo hacía. Kid lo veía como un pago de alguna forma u otra.

Con ese pensamiento lascivo arraigando su mente, el pelirrojo lo levantó del piso tirando de su barbilla. Y luego, sin romper el impulso, lo cargó y lo colocó sobre su hombro, sintiendo su erección contra uno de sus pectorales.

—¿Hacia dónde está el dormitorio?

—Bájame, maldito bruto, házmelo aquí en la cocina. En la mesa, en el mostrador o en el _piso_. Date prisa y fóllame.

—No. Quiero ver dónde duermes por las noches. —Le dio una nalgada a su trasero, una amenaza silenciosa de que no haría lo que le ordenara tan fácilmente—Tengo curiosidad.

—Bien. A la izquierda, al final del pasillo en la puerta doble a tu derecha. Ahora muévete o haré una llamada personal a uno de mis atractivos enfermeros.

Siguió las necias indicaciones de su amante y llegó frente a la pesada puerta. Se parecía más a una puerta acorde a alguna cámara religiosa, no a un dormitorio. Tenía todos sus intrincados y majestuosos diseños en la madera oscura. Era elegante, de un estilo medieval y sombrío, además de ser lo suficientemente interesante con un aire inminentemente peligroso.

A Kid le gustó inmensamente, pero eso no lo impidió que pateara la puerta y asaltara el interior.

Localizar la cama fue una tarea descuidada con las piezas de su mueblería majestuosa ocupando la mitad de la habitación junto a la pared. Lo que estaba alrededor de la cama a Kid le importaba un pepino, aunque el moreno lo miraba ceñudo. Y hablando del doctor, Law comenzaba a perder la paciencia, acariciando la amplia espalda de Kid con sus uña afiladas. Kid cruzó la habitación para lanzarlo en la cama antes de que encontrara su espalda sangrando con pequeñas incisiones verticales.

—Una cama de lujo para una casa de lujo, —declaró, tocando el fino dosel que colgaba de cuatro soportes y un perno fijado al techo. A continuación asaltó las cobijas, que también eran ligeras y mullidas observando que las sábanas interiores eran de seda. No se sorprendió, pero la gama de colores del área, de inmediato lo divirtió.

—¿Manchas? Parece como si alguien hubiera muerto en tu cama.

Law rodó los ojos.

—Esa es la característica de un estampado de leopardo de las nieves, Eustass-ya. Ahora, ¿estás complacido con mi aparente riqueza?

—Nop, creo que te admiro un poco más.

—Date prisa y fóllame. Estás acabando con mi paciencia.

Kid rió mientras se arrastraba por la cama y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura para impedirle escapar.

—Para un hombre que le fascina cabrearme, eres rápido exigiendo cuando ni siquiera te has venido.

—Tengo a ese enfermero en la marcación rápida, lo sabí…

—No me mientas. Sé que yo soy el único con quien te acuestas, —gruñó el pelirrojo deslizando sus manos con rudeza sobre el estómago del doctor. Law hizo una mueca e intentó levantarse para recobrar un poco de control indudablemente. Kid lo mantuvo quieto para asegurarse de que Law supiera quién era el hombre físicamente más fuerte—¿y sabes cómo sé que yo soy el único con el que te acuestas? Porque tu trasero siempre está tan apretado como una virgen.

Por un momento Law parecía satisfecho, incluso presumido.

—Gracias por el maldito cumplido, ¿pero alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que yo podría ser el activo?

—Nope, —contestó Kid automáticamente—porque eres una maldita puta.

La mirada de Law era toda una tormenta y el miembro de Kid se había endurecido una vez más bajo la intensidad de esa mirada venenosa. Amaba tanto cabrear a Law como él lo hacía. Era diversión sin fin.

Pero eso no logró apaciguarlo, ya que incluso aunque tenía a Law desnudo y duro, el hombre podría decirle fácilmente que se largara de su casa. Y lo haría si Kid lo fastidiaba un poco más. No sería la primera vez que terminaban uno de sus cortos encuentros, así que cambió el tema de conversación un poco.

—Cuéntame de esos enfermeros que follas, cariño.

Eso le regaló una sonrisa, las comisuras de la boca de Law se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

—Muchos de ellos son unos inútiles de mierda. Podríamos decir que son más plástico que carne, especialmente cuando les ofrezco descuentos.

—¿Los violas en tu mesa de operaciones, no?

—Mmm… sólo a veces.

—Enferm-o.

—Sólo bromeo, Kid. —Los brazos de Law se enrollaron en su cuello y lo inclinó hacia abajo para poder murmurar en sus labios—; tú eres el único que me gusta dentro.

Kid resopló; nunca podía descifrar si el hombre hablaba en serio o no. Mientras Law comenzaba a besar su cuello y mordisquear su clavícula, llegó a una conclusión:

—Casi suena como si estuvieras suplicando cortésmente por mí, putita.

—Quizá. El lubricante está en el cajón de la derecha. —La interferencia fue clara.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Esa fue toda la invitación que necesitaba. El pelirrojo encontró el bote y lo abrió, pero en lugar de vaciarlo en sus manos, vertió una generosa cantidad en el vientre de Law. El frío líquido se filtró en los apenas definidos músculos abdominales del pelinegro que se estremeció, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.

—¿ _Tienes_ que hacer un desastre conmigo?

— _Tengo que_ , sí. —Kid no dijo nada más; comenzó a sumergir los dedos en el líquido que se deslizaba por la piel del moreno mientras respiraba dificultosamente. La cínica y casi malvada parte de él le daba instrucciones para hacer sufrir al médico al no tocar su tensa polla, pero el hecho de que Law se hubiera arrodillado para complacerlo antes, atormentaba su conciencia lo suficiente para alejar a la maliciosa voz. Tomó al moreno entre sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a calentarlo. El lubricante no tenía perfume, justo como les gustaba y rápidamente Kid se alegró de poder oler el distintivo olor a sexo en el aire. Eran las pequeñas gotas de Law derramándose sobre la temblorosa cabeza de su polla.

Kid estaba bastante sorprendido cuando Law comenzó a darle órdenes.

—Frótalo, —ordenó y él obedeció, no porque el moreno lo intimidara, no, sino porque realmente estaba excitado y la sensación de frotarse contra la carne sensible era demasiado atractiva para él como para no obedecer sus órdenes. Así que inclinó su cuerpo sobre el que tenía debajo cara a cara, pecho con pecho, entrepierna con entrepierna y comenzaron a mover sus caderas. La sensación de la carne húmeda sobre la carne húmeda siempre conducía al pelinegro a la locura y esa vez no era la excepción.

No pudo salvar su espalda de las uñas de Law por mucho, se colaron encima de su piel desgarrándola y dejando un desastre de sangre que Kid encontraría después mirando el espejo. Su cabeza y corazón latían con violencia, sus bolas vibraban y cualquier dolor que Law infligiera sobre él, se perdía en una descarga de adrenalina.

Y entonces, Law lo besó. Eso era relativamente nuevo. Law raramente lo besaba y nunca así; apasionado, sofocado por el calor de su lengua, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, deslizando sus dedos sobre sus cabellos rojizos. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza, adhiriendo sus cuerpos.

Aferrándolo. Poseyéndolo.

—Maldición, Law, —murmuró en esos hambrientos labios tan pronto como el otro rompió el beso para jadear—¿qué… qué estás _haciendo_?

Pero Law no contestó; en lugar de eso, incrementó su ritmo. Con un gemido ahogado, arqueó la espalda con una facilidad felina moldeando su cuerpo con el pecho de Kid, corriéndose con una sacudida de caderas. Kid sintió la cálida humedad pegajosa, una textura diferente a comparación del lubricante resbaladizo, salpicando sus músculos abdominales.

Pero aun así, algo en verdad, en verdad le molestaba. Y poco tenía que ver con su endurecida polla.

—¿Law?

—Te quiero ahora, —gruñó el moreno. Le dio un golpe con la palma al hombro del pelirrojo, siendo un poco violento nada más—vamos.

—¿Y el condón? —Preguntó Kid alzando una ceja cuestionante mientras sus ojos se precipitaban sobre la habitación. Se posaron en el cajón de la cama y estaba a punto de tomar la manija del mismo, cuando las uñas de Law le impidieron avanzar y alejaban su mano para un propósito diferente. Con respiraciones profundas, Law comenzó a frotar los dedos de Kid sobre su delgado pecho, moviéndolos hacia sus pezones y las costillas de sus costados que sobresalían un poco cada vez que inhalaba, con los ojos entrecerrados y desesperados.

—Sólo hazlo. A la mierda el condón. No duermo con nadie más que tú y sé que tú estás bien. Tengo tu historial médico después de todo.

Kid estaba profundamente inquieto, no por el hecho de que el pelinegro hubiera visto su historial médico, sino por la forma en la que se había negado rotundamente a la protección de látex. Siempre insistía en usar el plástico, predicando que prevenía las ETS* y ayudaba a evitar desgarrar su trasero.

—Te lastimaré un infierno si no lo usa-

—Dije _a la mierda el condón_ , Kid —gruñó Law.

—Usualmente follamos con el condón, es por eso que esto es jodidamente extraño, —bromeó el pelirrojo.

—Sé que usualmente follamos con el condón, pero hoy quiero que me folles. Sólo a mí.

Entre su mirada tenaz y la forma en la que su pecho se hinchaba con cada respiración desesperada, Kid tenía problemas para decidir qué hacer. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el médico hacía difícil mantener ese camino.

Al final, su mente se distrajo del cajón y sus manos se enrollaron en el cálido cuerpo debajo del suyo. Si quería follarlo esa noche, tenía que acatar las condiciones específicas del moreno, sin importar cuánto le alarmaran.

Entrar en el doctor siempre suscitaba dolorosos gruñidos de su parte, cuando en realidad el dolor estaba más alejado de su mente, pero aun así amaba penetrar los interiores de ese hombre de la forma más entrometida; no había nada como los ruidos que hacía cuando Kid acariciaba y movía la yema de su dedo alrededor de ese anillo sensible. Esos gruñidos quedos y sus gemidos altos, eran la recompensa a cualquier problema que le hubiera causado antes. Incluyendo las agujas.

Era rutinario para él llevarlo al borde del orgasmo y detenerse. Aunque el pelinegro siempre protestaba, sabía que el doctor simplemente ponía una faceta ya que conocía la recompensa de contenerse culminando hasta la segunda vez.

—Que ni se te ocurra detenerte.

Kid sonrió, esas eran exactamente las palabras que esperaba escuchar. En realidad, junto con las sacudidas características de su amante, esas señales eran un código no escrito entre ellos.

Sacó sus dedos. El médico maldijo su nombre en los profundos pozos del averno y de nuevo, así como Kid se cubrió a sí mismo con algo del lubricante rápidamente, lo vertió en el pecho del moreno. Cuando estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que hacía lamiendo su polla, desperdiciaba un poco de tiempo posicionándose antes de empezar a entrar en el anillo de músculo. Siempre le fascinaba cómo el moreno lograba perderlo físicamente al momento en el que decidía entrar y luego con saña, apretaba su interior como si lo estuviera castigando al estrangular su polla. Esa vez no era diferente.

— _Joder. Odio_ cuando haces eso.

Law estaba riendo a carcajadas enterrando sus uñas afiladas en su espalda, moldeando sus cuerpos una vez más.

—No, tú lo amas. Lo sé.

Kid sintió su genio encenderse ligeramente. A veces, esa sonrisa autosuficiente tocaba una fibra sensible en su interior.

—Cállate, —gruñó, lanzando sus caderas hacia adelante. Ni siquiera la fuerza y brutalidad hacían callar a Law o borrar esa sonrisita de su rostro, de hecho, el ruido y la audacia aumentaba.

—Vamos Kid, ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Embistió al moreno en respuesta y el otro fue incapaz de suprimir un grito ahogado. Kid sonrió, triunfante.

—Vamos Law, ¿en verdad es todo lo que puedes resistir? —No bajó su ritmo aunque estaba completamente consciente de que el lubricante se estaba secando y él mismo sentía el ardor de la piel en carne viva. Pero no le daría a Law la satisfacción de ser el primero en detener el peligroso juego que habían empezado.

La cabecera de la cama golpeaba la pared cada vez que Kid lo embestía. Entre jadeos, el moreno logró decir:

—Si arruinas mi mobiliario o haces agujeros en mi pared, lo pagarás.

—Con mi trabajo, no puedo pagar tu mobiliario. ¿Quizá deberíamos arreglar la deuda de otra forma? —La implicación era demasiado obvia y el movimiento de caderas de Kid sólo reforzaba eso.

De repente, el pelinegro gritó y apretó los hombros del pelirrojo.

—Detente, maldito bruto. Detente. —Lo hizo, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas mientras el cuerpo del moreno temblaba debajo de él—Tú ganas. Más lubricante, coñazo.

Kid gruñó ante el doble significado. Él también palpitaba. Sacó su polla, sólo lo suficiente para verter un poco más de líquido sobre la adolorida extensión y volver a colocarlo, dándole a Law el fresco alivio que necesitaba.

—¿Se siente mejor?

—Sí. —Las manos de Law envolvieron su cuello, su rostro quedó oculto entre su clavícula—Sí, —repitió, más silencioso esta vez.

Kid no lo entendía. ¿Cómo podía Law incitarlo a hacerle daño y después buscar consuelo al abrazarlo?—¿Por qué te gusta cuando te lastimo?

—Porque el dolor se queda conmigo. Eso es todo.

El mecánico acarició su cuello y besó suavemente el pulso que corría bajo su piel morena. Sintió un estremecimiento a través del doctor y luego unos dedos recorrer sus cabellos, acariciándolos lentamente, casi con ternura.

Law nunca había sido tierno.

—Hey, termina conmigo, —dijo el moreno abruptamente y su actitud amorosa se rompió. Era como si supiera que su fachada se estuviera descubriendo con sus acciones.

—Lo haré despacio, —murmuró el pelirrojo, sintiendo el endurecimiento del pelinegro. Lo decía porque sabía que el otro nunca lo diría. Comenzaba a entender por qué estaba actuando tan extraño. Y por primera vez, la idea de protegerlo había cruzado su mente.

Se sacudió hacia atrás y hacia adelante, lentamente, memorizando las pequeñas respiraciones y jadeos que el moreno hacía cada vez que rozaba esa parte de él que hacía revolotear sus pestañas oscuras y elevar su pulso. Los latidos comenzaron a aumentar y sabía que no sería capaz de mantener esa velocidad reducida por mucho tiempo. Y entonces sus labios se vieron invadidos nuevamente por los de Law, un trato extraño que lo consumía con desesperación.

Apretó los cabellos del pelirrojo mientras se corría, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, gruñendo fuertemente como una bestia feroz mientras Kid no se atrevía a romper el ritmo o la intensidad. Y las convulsiones del moreno lo llevaron al clímax demasiado pronto, derramando su esencia dentro del doctor por primera vez.

Ahora Law, sin duda alguna, _lo poseía._

Después de venirse y recuperar el aliento, se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, saliendo lentamente de él. El moreno dejó escapar un lamento, uno que Kid hubiera pasado por alto si no lo estuviera mirando.

—¿Te lastimé? —Preguntó suavemente.

—Sí. Pero esa es la forma en la que quería que fuera.

Law se dio la vuelta, de espaldas al pelirrojo. Esa era la señal de que se terminaba por esa noche. Esas cinco horas que habían destinado a pasar juntos, se habían evaporado. El mecánico figuró que era momento de regresar a su departamento.

—…¿Quieres quedarte esta noche?

Kid se quedó congelado con las puntas de sus codos en alguna posición entre sentado y acostado. Por alguna razón, no podía moverse. La oferta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Finalmente, logró decir:

—Sabes que no debo. Mi compañero de piso se preguntará dónde estoy y además… sería raro.

—¿Oh? ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó el médico, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano con apenas un susurro.

—Porque nosotros… bueno, no somos…

—Lo sé. Olvídalo. Ve a casa.

Kid se sentó completamente y observó las sábanas debajo. Law estaba de espaldas y sus hombros se asomaban sobre la cobija, tensos. Sus pensamientos se desplazaron a su compañero de piso. Probablemente Killer llevaría a otra de sus chicas a casa y se la pasaría toda la noche escuchándolos follar hasta la mañana, cuando la chica seguramente se retirara con un sollozo o un grito al descubrir que una de las _otras_ chicas de Killer lo había llamado durante la noche. Mirando a Law —quien exudaba calma y tranquilidad cuando estaba envuelto entre las cobijas cálidamente—, toda su horrible bestialidad desaparecía tentándolo a tomar el camino fácil.

Se metió bajo las cobijas y se colocó detrás de él antes de que lo pateara o algo por el estilo, pasó un brazo alrededor de su húmeda cintura, pero sin acercarse mucho aunque lo deseara tanto.

—Terminé por hoy, —gruñó Law, creyendo que Kid quería una segunda ronda.

—Yo también. Quiero dormir en paz. ¿Todavía puedo quedarme?

Law se quedó en silencio por un minuto, contemplando el brazo fuerte que rodeaba su cuerpo, sintiendo la pesada respiración del mecánico. La presencia de Kid era reconfortante y más de lo que hubiera podido desear.

—Entonces quédate. No me importa.

Pequeñas manchas blancas salpicaban su cuerpo como si tuviera la piel de gallina.

El brazo de Kid se cerró alrededor de su vientre y se acercó, apenas sintiendo los pequeños y temblorosos suspiros que se escapaban de esos labios que tanto intentaba entender. Aunque ahora sabía con certeza lo que significaban las acciones de Law.

Besó su hombro y se preguntó cuándo, si alguna vez pasaba, el hombre admitiría que en realidad, de hecho, le importaba.

Hasta entonces, lo que habían hecho, permanecería en secreto.

~FIN~

...

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer y felicidades de nuevo a Aniko-swan! m(_ _)m

Nuevamente, _**Colores del Amor**_ y _**Hasta que digas que me amas,**_ serán traducidos en cuanto salgán del inglés.

Saludos~


End file.
